


Big Mood

by SteebRogurz



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memes, i miss vine so much, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: Bucky gets confused when it comes to memes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Big Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a part 2 for this so let me know what you think!!

Sometimes it was hard being the youngest member of the Avengers. They all took things a lot more seriously than you did and very rarely understood your references to certain things, like memes. You had your fun with that, though, especially with Bucky. He always tried to make it seem like it didn’t bother him that he had no idea what you were saying but you could tell that deep down it annoyed him to no end.

While on a mission with Steve and Bucky caught up the fight. You fought your enemies with what you could get your hands on.

“Yeet!” You threw a brick at the head of an attacker. It caught him right between the eyes knocking him out and everything was silent after he fell, until you heard “Yeet? What the fuck is that?” softly behind you. You turned to see Bucky giving Steve a confused look who only shrugged equally confused and you gave them a wide grin.

It only got more fun for you when Peter Parker joined the team and worse for Bucky when you started dating. Peter joined in on your references and you both fed off of each others chaotic millennial and gen z energies. You were in the gym taking a break from your work out to watch Bucky and Sam spar in the ring next to you. They circled each other and grappled for a bit until Bucky got the upper hand and threw Sam to the ground. You winced as he hit the mat and could hear him groan from where he was lying so you called out “He needs some milk!”

Peter, who was walking by at the time, looked at Sam still on lying on the mat and said, “oof, big mood.” In a deadpan voice before taking a drink from his water bottle. A smile spread across your face as you locked eyes with Bucky and he gave an exasperated shrug as if you say “Why do you say shit like that?” 

That night you walked into the room you shared with Bucky to find him sitting on the bed with a fown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey babe.” You planted a kiss to his cheek and he looked up with determination in his eyes.

“All that weird shit you and Parker say? I need to know what it means. I’m tired of being confused and, frankly, a little worried about your sanity.”

You giggled at his serious expression and flopped down on the bed beside him. “Are you sure? Vine is an abyss that few come back from.” You were being dramatic but you couldn’t help it, he was so cute when he got confused. “Ok, so Vine used to be an app where you could record roughly 6 second videos and post them for everyone else to watch.”

“And this passes as entertainment for you?” He quirked an eyebrow and you nodded.

“They’re dumb but a lot of them pretty funny.” You shrugged. “The app was deleted a while ago but people still watch them.” You pulled out your phone and pulled up Youtube projecting it on the far wall and selecting one of the shorter Vine compilation videos.

Bucky watched the video in silence but you could see a smile tug at the corners of his lips. When the video finished he turned to you. “Can we watch more?” He asked in a quiet, almost shy, voice.

You spent the rest of night curled up against each other watching Vine compilations on Youtube. After a while you noticed that he was laughing more and seemed more relaxed than you’ve ever seen him. Your heart swelled at the sight of his smile.

The next day you were in the kitchen cooking lunch while Bucky sat at the table filling out a mission report. Peter walked in looking for a snack when Bucky looked up and asked: “What day is it today?”

You looked over and caught Peter’s eye, grinning you said. “It is Wednesday my dudes!” And in unison you both yell at the top of your lungs, “aaaaAAAAAHHH!”

You heard Bucky join in behind you and whipped your head around to stare at him in shock as Peter started to laugh. “Did I do it right?” his cheeks darken in a blush as he looks between the two of you.

You placed your hand over your heart in pride and pretended to wipe a tear from your eye. “I’m so proud, my baby is growing up.” You nodded, then a thought hit you. “Everyone is going to hate this.”

Peter was still giggling, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
